1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing implement for sealing by affixing a tag such as a brand label, price tag, material explanation, or handling instructions to a product such as a garment, shoes, or bag, and more particularly it relates to a sealing implement capable of performing an operation of smoothly affixing a tag when the above-noted tag is set into a special attachment apparatus (gun).
2. Description of Related Art
Various sealing implements have been proposed in the past as shown in FIG. 27, for the general bundling of articles such as garments, women""s boots, sandals, and bags and shoes, or for affixing to such products a brand label, price tag or the like.
In FIG. 27, for example, such an implement can have a configuration formed by a filament 5 forming a loop that is passed through a tag, an insertion head part 6 formed on one end the filament 5 and a socket part 8 having an insertion hole 7 for the purpose of passing the insertion head part 6, provided on the other end of the filament 5.
A plurality of single sealing implements which forming an unit of sealing implement 4 are temporarily attached to two mutually parallel connection bars 11 so as to enable removal therefrom.
An embodiment of the sealing implement as shown in FIG. 27, can be integrally formed of a synthetic resin, and in particular the filament part 5 thereof is drawn and exhibits extremely high strength with respect to pulling tension.
When the insertion head part 19 is inserted through a narrow portion 7 of the socket part, a pair of skirts 9 serving as hook portions and which being provided on the insertion head part 19, is opened and thereby the insertion head part 19 is irreversibly fixed inside the socket part 8, thereby completing the sealing, in a condition in which the label is affixed with the implement forming a loop.
In the past, such sealing implements were loaded into a special ejecting apparatus (attachment gun), a lever thereof being pulled, thereby enabling use chiefly in bundling of such items as boots, sandals, and shoes, and also in fixing of a price tag, or a tag T having instructions for use of the product to the product.
With an unit of sealing implements of the past as described above, however, since over-all configuration of the unit of sealing implements including a plurality of filament parts 5 is simply formed into a flat, and thus generally operator should have to bend a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implements first so that the insertion head part and the socket part thereof are approached to each other and then the operator mounts same on the gun, this operation shows a various kinds of difficulty.
For example, the unit of sealing implements is to be mounted on a gun which is exclusively used for continuously sealing the sealing implement by operating a lever of the gun, the unit of sealing implements is to be bent with relatively strong force first and thereafter, the insertion head part 6 should be mounted on one end of the gun while the socket part 8 should be mounted on another end of the gun and this work was heavy work for the operator.
Further, in this case, it was very difficult for the operator to hold the shooting gun in one hand and to mount the unit of sealing implement on the gun with the opposite hand.
On the other hand, when the operator first bends a plurality of filament parts 5 which being mutually arranged in parallel with each other and thereafter mount it on the gun exclusively used for this unit of sealing implements and uses each one of the single filament part one by one, the bended portions each formed on a part of the filament part and adjacently arranged, is used to intermingle with each other causing to occur a jamming phenomena, in the gun.
Moreover, since an operator feels difficult in identifying a surface of the unit of sealing implement whether such surface is a front surface or a back surface when he tries to bend the filament parts forming a flat condition, there must be a case in which the operator would bend the unit of sealing implement in opposite direction so that the bended unit of sealing implement would erroneously be set in reverse condition causing it a result of malfunction of the gun.
Further more, when the filament part of the unit of sealing implement forming a flat condition is to be bended, the filament portion is relatively hard so that there must be a limitation in a radius of curvature to be set and thus a width of the gun cannot be significantly shortened.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an unit of sealing implements which can improve the operational efficiency when an unit of sealing implements is mounted on the gun exclusively used for the unit of sealing implements as well as can prevent the unit of sealing implements from being intermingled to each other or from causing to occur the jam on the gun.
Further a second object of the present invention is to improve the operational characteristic of the unit of sealing implement when the single sealing implement is respectively attached to a commercial good.
To achieve the above-noted objects, the present invention adopts the following base technical constitution.
Specifically, a first aspect of the present invention is such that an unit of sealing implement comprising a plurality of single sealing implements each one of which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein a plurality of the single sealing implements are mutually and adjacently arranged in parallel with each other and each of the plurality of insertion head parts or a portion proximity thereto and each of the plurality of socket parts or a portion proximity thereto being caused to be connected to separately provided connecting bars, and further wherein a filament part of the unit of sealing implement showing curvilinear configuration or at least one portion of the filament part thereof provided with a folded portion.
A second aspect of the present invention is such that an unit of sealing implement comprising a plurality of single sealing implements each one of which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein a plurality of the single sealing implements are mutually and adjacently arranged in parallel with each other and each of the plurality of insertion head parts or a portion proximity thereto and each of the plurality of socket parts or a portion proximity thereto being caused to be connected to separately provided connecting bars, and further wherein at least a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implement being provided with a filament deforming mechanism which can easily deform the filament part into a curvilinear or folded configuration, irreversibly.
A third aspect of the present invention is such that a single sealing implement which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein at least a part of the filament part being provided with a bended portion at which the part of the filament part being irreversibly curved or bended into a predetermined configuration, and further wherein, both of the filament part connected to the socket part and the filament part connected to the insertion head part substantially showing linear configuration, respectively.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is such that an unit of sealing implement comprising a plurality of single sealing implements each one of which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein a plurality of the single sealing implements are mutually and adjacently arranged in parallel with each other and each of the plurality of insertion head parts or a portion proximity thereto and each of the plurality of socket parts or a portion proximity thereto being caused to be connected to separately provided connecting bars, and wherein at least a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implement being provided with a curvilinear configured portion or a folded portion, and further wherein at least a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implement being provided with a filament jamming prevention mechanism whereby a plurality of the filament part adjacently arranged to each other are prevented from jamming each other.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is such that an unit of sealing implement comprising a plurality of single sealing implements each one of which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein a plurality of the single sealing implements are mutually and adjacently arranged in parallel with each other and each of the plurality of insertion head parts or a portion proximity thereto and each of the plurality of socket parts or a portion proximity thereto being caused to be connected to separately provided connecting bars, and wherein at least a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implement being provided with a filament deforming mechanism which can easily deform the filament part into a curvilinear or folded configuration, irreversibly, and further wherein at least a part of the filament part of the unit of sealing implement being provided with a filament jamming prevention mechanism whereby a plurality of the filament part adjacently arranged to each other are prevented from jamming each other.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks in the past, the present invention has a basic feature of the present invention in that an unit of sealing implement comprising a plurality of single sealing implements each one of which comprising, a flexible filament part, an insertion head part having an appropriate engaging part provided on one end part of the filament part, and a socket part having a hole for the purpose of irreversibly inserting the insertion head part provided on another end of the filament, wherein a plurality of the single sealing implements are mutually and adjacently arranged in parallel with each other and each of the plurality of insertion head parts or a portion proximity thereto and each of the plurality of socket parts or a portion proximity thereto being caused to be connected to separately provided connecting bars, and further wherein a filament part of the unit of sealing implement showing curvilinear configuration or at least one portion of the filament part thereof provided with a folded portion.
Therefore, in the present invention, the unit of sealing implement as mentioned above can be easily mounted on an attachment shooting gun used for shooting each one of the sealing implements (hereinafter referred to a special shooting gun).